utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Lon
|D97BCGSCB_I}} Lon '''(ろん') is an with an "angelic shota" voice. Lon mostly sings Kagamine Len songs, and she frequently collaborates with Soraru, forming the pair Soralon (そらろん). Her most viewed cover is "Ochame Kinou" which currently has 11 million views on Nico Nico Douga as of January 2016. It is also known for being the most-viewed video on Nico Nico Douga under the "utattemita" category. Rather than being spelled out as "Ron" in the correct romaji, ろん is spelled with a "L" instead of a "R" because it comes from her favorite places, "London". Lon has shown near fluency in English (offering to translate her community information into English if there was a demand and speaking in English during Soraru's namahousous). Lon's name was hypothetically taken from a play on the Kagamine twins' names: Rin, Len (Ren), Lon (Ron). The nickname was coined by other members of the NND community. Lon is a because of her masculine personality and boyish voice.Nico Nico Pedia entry on Lon However, she is different from the usual " " because she does not sing in a masculine range during her songs - her voice is naturally child-like. She has participated in a album. She is confirmed to be Kamiki Madoka (神木円) in a few of Studio GUIANA's songs and it was her with the other name because she doesn’t want to be seen as Lon for this project. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 25, 2010) # (Released on August 27, 2010) # (Released on November 14, 2010) # (Released on March 15, 2011) # Yuuaisuu with Soraru (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # Hallows with Soraru (Released on October 30, 2011) # (Released on November 30, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on April 25, 2012) # Gakuen Reversi with Soraru (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # Kuuchuu Sanpo with Soraru (Released on December 31, 2012) # '' (Released on February 27, 2013) # Seishun no Aji to Kuuron no Kimi with Soraru (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) # Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku (Released on September 04, 2013) # (Released on March 12, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # SQUARE (Released on May 21, 2014) # (Released on October 15, 2014) # (Released on December 10, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on August 16, 2015) # Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe. (Released on October 25, 2015) # Tensei Zesshou Reference -Best Of Utattemita- (Released on December 23, 2015) # Tokyo Kenbunroku (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released August 14, 2019) }} List of Covered Songs (Dance Site of Darkness) (2008.01.23) (Deleted) # "World is Mine" -Boku ver.- (2008.09.14) # "Triple Baka" (2008.10.01) # "Kagamine Len no Bousou" -Short ver.- (2008.10.27) (Deleted) # "PoPiPo" (2008.12.14) (Private) # "Loli Yuukai" (Parody of "Roshin Yuukai") (2009.02.04) (Deleted) # "Juvenile" (2009.02.12) # "Kouketsuatsu Girl" (2009.02.24) (Deleted) # "GHOST" (2009.05.30) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) -Rin ver.- (2009.12.18) # "Eager Believer" (2010.04.29) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2010.05.20) # "Shota Shota☆Night Fever" (2010.06.11) (Community only) # "Okotowari Shimasu" (I'm Sorry, but I Must Refuse) (2010.06.24) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.06) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishiment) (2010.11.17) (Deleted) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.12.14) (Community only) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" feat. Lon and Soraru (2010.12.24) # "RAINBOW GIRL" -remix- feat. Lon and Gero (2011.02.22) # "Toeto" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.03.18) # "Sweet Magic" (Original with ) (2011.04.02) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.04.12) # "Otokonoko Memorable" (2011.05.08) # "Ichirin no Hana" (Single Flower) (2011.06.25) # "Tómur" feat. Lon and Soraru (chorus) (2011.07.21) (Deleted) # "Karagenki" (2011.07.29) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.08.03) (In Soraru's Community only) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) (2011.08.18) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.09.02) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.09.20) # "Kuuchuu Teien" (2011.10.11) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" (You Who Resemble Me, I Who Resemble You) -Arrange ver.- feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.10.14) # "Hakusai" (2011.11.05) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.09) # "Gemini" feat. Lon And Soraru (2011.12.25) # "Double Lariat" (2012.03.03) # "Matryoshka" -Band Arrange- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.04.02) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) (2012.04.20) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) -Arrange ver.- (2012.04.21) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Lon and Kogeinu (2012.04.23) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.05.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.07.18) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.09.06) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.09.28) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) -Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.12.25) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Lon and Soraru (2013.01.23) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-dimensional Dream Fever) (2013.03.09) # "MUGIC" feat. Lon, Soraru, nero, clear, Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (2013.09.09) (Community only) # "Ai Kotoba II" feat. Soraru and Lon (cameo) (2013.11.03) # "tune the rainbow" (RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio ED) feat. Lon and Soraru (2013.12.25) # "Kotonoha Karma" (Karma Words) feat. Soraru and Lon (2014.03.18) # "Sky High" (2014.04.08) # "Shakunetsu" (Original with ) feat. Akiakane and Lon (2014.04.10) # "Mylist Dame!" (Don't Mylist me!) (2014.04.21) # "Love Is An Open Door" -Japanese ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2014.05.16) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" (That Is Our Miracle) (Love Live! Season 2 ED) feat. Yuikonnu, Matsushita, Nanahira, Ikasan, +*Mirin, Alfakyun., MidoriInu., Sana and Lon (2014.07.12) # "No Logic" (2014.10.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Itazura" (Mischief) (2014.11.19) # "Connecting" feat. Halyosy, Rib, Soraru, Lon, KK, Reol, Shakemii and Otouto no Ane (2014.12.05) # "Snow Song Show" feat. Soraru, Lon (2014.12.24) # "JOY" (2015.04.11) # "Sobakasu" (JUDY AND MARY song) (2015.08.24) # "Kuchi Kara Deru Oto Dake de Natsu Matsuri" (Summer Festival only by the Sound Emanating from the Mouth) feat. Amarume and Lon (2015.08.30) # "Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe" (Your Voices Across The Sky) feat. nameless, *Nano, Lon, Kobato, F9, nayuta and Nozomu (2015.10.18) # "Invitation" (2015.12.18) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.12.23) # "Sunny Day Song" (Love Live! Movie Insert Song) feat. Yuikonnu, Matsushita, Nanahira, Ikasan, +*Mirin, Alfakyun., Hiiragi Yuka, Ayaponzu* and Lon (2016.01.10) # "Shiokara-Bushi" feat. Amarume and Lon (2016.08.30) # "Black Pepper" feat. 96Neko and Lon (2016.11.07) # "Karaibari Behavior" (Blustering Behavior) feat. Lon and un:c (2016.11.22) # "Wakaranai" (I Don't Understand) (2017.02.23) # "Soushi Sou Ai" (Mutual Love Wounds) feat. Itou Kashitarou and Lon (2017.06.20) # "Tengoku to Jigoku" (Heaven and Hell) feat. Itou Kashitarou and Lon (2017.06.20) # "Kami no Mikakushi" feat. Akiakane and Lon (2017.12.29) # "LA・LA・LA LOVE SONG" feat. Amarume x Lon (2018.07.20) }} Songs on TmBox Commerciallly Featured Works Discography For Soralon albums see here |track1title = Karagenki |track1lyricist = LamazeP |track1composer = LamazeP |track2title = Torinoko City |track2lyricist = 40mP |track2composer = 40mP |track3title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track4title = Eager Believer |track4lyricist = AhirugunsouP |track4composer = AhirugunsouP |track5title = Hakusai |track5lyricist = LamazeP |track5composer = LamazeP |track6title = Wink・Toranji・Suta |track6lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track6composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track7title = Kuuchuu Teien |track7lyricist = AhirugunsouP |track7composer = AhirugunsouP |track8title = Rimokon |track8lyricist = Wonderful Opportunity |track8composer = Wonderful Opportunity |track9title = Uso to Time Machine |track9lyricist = AhirugunsouP |track9composer = AhirugunsouP |track10title = STOMP THE ENEMY |track10lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track10composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track11title = GHOST |track11lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track11composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track12title = Migikata no Chou |track12lyricist = NoriP |track12composer = NoriP |track13title = Okotowari Shimasu |track13lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track13composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track14title = Ukon Ekisu |track14lyricist = LamazeP |track14composer = LamazeP |track15title = NEW |track15info = -FULL ver.- |track15lyricist = LamazeP |track15composer = LamazeP |track16title = crack　 |track16lyricist = keeno |track16composer = keeno}} |track1composer = OneRoom |track1arranger = |track2title = Fake Lover |track2info = |track2lyricist = OneRoom |track2composer = OneRoom |track2arranger = }} |track1title = RPG |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Sobakasu |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Escape |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Gozen 8ji no Dassou Keikaku |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Blue Bird |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = First Love |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Endless Story |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Spica |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = JOY |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Sweet Magic |track10info = -2015 summer ver.- |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Lost One no Goukoku |track11info = (HMV only) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = (Secret track) |track12info = (HMV only) feat. Akiakane |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |track1title = before light |track1info = (Lon) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = morning haze |track2info = -English ver.- (lasah) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = }} |track1title = Asu no Yozora Shoukaiban |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Osamuraisan |track2title = Happy Synthesizer |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = Osamuraisan |track3title = Sarishinohara |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = Osamuraisan |track4title = rain stops, good-bye |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = Osamuraisan |track5title = Miraikei no Innocence |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = Osamuraisan }} Gallery cover |MUGIC Soraloneroclearibito.png|From left to right: nero, clear, Rib, Soraru, Lon and Itou Kashitarou as seen in their cover of "MUGIC" |LonTwitter.png|Lon as seen on Twitter |Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki Lon.png|Lon as seen in her collab cover of "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" |connecting_20141205.png|Shakemii, Otouto no Ane, Rib, Halyosy, Reol, KK, Lon and Soraru as seen in "Connecting" |Lon953 icon02.png|Lon as seen on TmBox |Lon-SnKKnK.png|Lon as seen in her collab album Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe. Illust. by Izon (依存) |Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe cast.png|nameless, *Nano, Lon, Kobato, F9, nayuta and Nozomu as seen in "Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe" Illust. by Izon (依存) |Lon Jpop.png|Lon as seen her album "LONKABA -J-POP ZOO-" Illust. by Akiakane }} Trivia * Her bloodtype is AB. * Lon has voiced ISAO's Sora Amaha UTAU voicebank.A screenshot with the UTAU and their Voice providers written on it * She lives in Tokyo.Her Nico Nico Douga user page * In a namahousou she said that she has a voice fetish and ankle fetish. * She really likes vegetable juice. * She voices Muronashi Shirona in the Nico Nico Douga anime Hakusai.Muronashi Shirona's character page * Many people have said that she and Reol are same person. External Links * Twitter * TmBox * Twitcasting